


Pay your damn mortgage, Roger!

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: "unholy document", Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, bottom!Roger, crossposted on wattpad, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger wants to pay the bills, but John has other plans.





	1. Pay your damn mortgage, Roger!

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this about two weeks ago with Very Pure Intentions i swear to god. it was originally just gonna be "uwu cutee!!" then my friend was like "no. do smut too." and i said ok. so here we are.
> 
> longest smut ive ever written; in the notebook i wrote it in (which i wrote at SCHOOL) it's eighteen pages altogether, fourteen of which are smut.  
also i typed this up on google docs on my SCHOOL email (i sincerely apologize to any teachers of mine that could come across this if they looked)

"Johnnnnnnn" Roger groaned, clearly annoyed. He'd been trying to write out checks but the younger man kept distracting him.

"But Rog...." Deaky slid into Roger's arms just to be pushed away. He pouted. "Rog..." pleasee?"

"No."

"Pwease…?" Deaky pulled out the pouty face. Roger could never resist the pouty face, even if he had to finish writing out the checks to pay the month's bills. 

"Fine…" Roger stood up and grabbed his car keys. John jumped up and down as Roger got his shoes on. 

They got into the green Volkswagen Beetle that Roger owned. He loved driving down a road to see a little kid punch their sibling upon seeing their car. With John in the passenger seat, they started heading toward the place he had predicted John would want to go. They pulled up to a tiny, 60's-esque building. John was obviously very excited and Roger was just happy that his boyfriend of five years was happy. 

They walked in to be greeted by the old man, Larry, the owner of the shop, behind the counter.  
"You two sirs can take a seat." Larry said with his thick country accent. "I'll be by in a moment to get your order, you can take your time if you need to." Larry smiled at them while John and Roger went to go take a seat. 

"Thank you Rog, for bringing me here, even if you were busy." John smiled that smile that made Roger's heart just melt. It was just a mini ice cream date after all, it's not like it would affect anything major with his bills. It was just out of Roger's pure (at times) love for his boyfriend. It made him so happy to see his boyfriend happy.

"Are you ready to order?" Larry came up to their table.  
"Uh, yes." John said. Roger hesitated as he realized he hadn't even looked at the menu yet, he was too distracted looking at John to even consider ice cream. Thankfully, John had his back. 

"We'll take the couple's special, please." He winked at Roger so he could relax from the pressure of having to order himself. Larry walked away with their order so the two could talk.

"You're welcome, Rog." John giggled. "I was too distracted by you to even think about the reason we came here: ice cream." Roger admitted. They sat there just chatting about whatever antics had gone on at their jobs that day. Roger loved to see John smile about a funny thing that happened to a coworker. 

They were just two complete idiots hopelessly in love. John had been very aware of that, planning this scenario from the very start.

Larry returned with a small platter with three ice cream scoops, chocolate drizzle, whipped cream, and two cherries on top, with two spoons sticking out of each side. They finished the ice cream, laughing whenever John dropped some ice cream from his spoon, or when Roger accidentally bit the ice cream. They finished the ice cream with a smile on their faces, John getting ready for his little surprise. He had known that Roger would say yes, he just needed to treat him to something first.

"Rog?" John got out of his seat, already kneeling down.

"What is it John- oh my gosh." Roger's hands had already moved up to his mouth with a surprised look on his face. 

"Roger… we've been together for five years now, and I'm the happiest I've ever been." John reached into his pocket to grab a tiny _ green? _ box. Roger gasped when he saw it. “Will you marry me?”

Roger looked like he was about to cry. He nodded about a million times. “Yes, John. A million times yes.” Roger stood up to hug the brunette. John returned the hug with a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, Rog.”

“I love you too, Deaks. Though I’m a little disappointed that you got a _ fucking minecraft creeper _ box for the ring, I love you.” John laughed while Roger pulled out his wallet to pay for the ice cream. “I was expecting you to say ‘Aw, man.’ but the response I got was good enough, I guess.

“You know full well that the superior minecraft parody is Don’t Mine At Night.” Roger said to John as they walked out of the ice cream shop.

“I beg to differ.” The brunette giggled as he kissed the blonde on the cheek and slipped his hand into the other’s.

They got into the car, and as soon as they got in, they started making out. Cliche, but they loved it.

Roger had to stop the making out so he could drive them home. John pouted as he connected his phone to the bluetooth stereo to play some music. He played Roger’s song, _ I’m In Love With My Car _ , with his other song _ Radio Ga Ga _ in the queue. Roger, of course, started bopping. He had been so excited when that song had started to become popular within the media, especially as they had been a rather small band. He banged his head to the beat and sang along. 

John couldn’t help but smile at the blonde. He loved seeing him getting all hyped up over things. Especially music, the way he sang his own songs was really beautiful to John. He knew that the song had been written about himself, even though it had been in an odd way, not to give away their relationship to the public in fear of backlash. He remembered the first time he’d heard the whole song, making a joke to Roger, saying ‘I’ll put my hand on your grease gun anytime~’ Not exactly the best lead into sex, but it worked in his favor. He paid attention to how Roger smiled throughout the whole chorus, and how _ goddamn hot _ it looked. John shook his head. _ We’re in the car, ya idiot. Wait until we get home. _ That didn’t help, as he squirmed to cover it up. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about it; he wasn’t really; he just wanted his now fiancée to have sex with him tonight. The squirming had caught Roger’s attention. “Is that a grease gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?” 

“I’m always happy to see you, babe.”

“No I’m pretty sure its the gear shift.” John snorted. He knew that meant Roger would try to grab it, thinking of Roger saying _ “I thought it was the gear shift!!” _

Driving sure didn’t stop Roger from moving his hand over to rub on the bulge in John’s pants.

“Babe, we’re in the car…” John was enjoying it nonetheless, but he wouldn’t want to be too straightforward, cause he wanted to hear Roger do the thing,

“Please daddy… can I rub your cock for you…” 

_ The thing. _

_ Fuck, The Thing was hot. _

“Pay attention to the road, sweetie.”

Roger nodded, obviously getting a boner for himself. John smirked as he thought about what he’d do to make his little prince feel _ good _ later.

They pulled into the driveway of their flat, barely getting through the door and Roger was already pinned up against the wall by John.

“Mfh… Deaks…” Roger moaned as John started making his way down his neck, covering it with kisses and hickeys. He whimpered when John moved to take off his shirt, missing the warm feeling on his neck. Once the shirt was off, John was more than eager to add some more purple bruises to Roger’s body. 

Roger moaned every time John added another hickey, shivering when John would press kisses to the forming purple bruises after they were given.

"You're so beautiful, Rog, you know that?" Roger knew that wasn't a compliment, it was John trying to be all dominant over him. And it worked.

"Mhm…" He shuddered and let out a low moan as John made his way down his stomach, using his hands to slowly rub the blonde's nipples.

"John…" Roger moaned, knowing better than to attempt to grab John's hair. "You're gonna make me come before I've even got my pants off, let alone made it in the house_ aaah _~" 

"That's the plan." John smirked as he started to rise back up towards Roger's neck. Once he got up near Roger's head he pulled off his own shirt, his jacket having been disposed of long before. Pushing on Roger using one hand to grasp his hips and the other to tug at his hair, he put his leg between Roger's so he would be practically humping John's leg.

"Fuuck, John…" Roger managed to say between moans, "'M gonna come already...'" he gasped.

"You can come as many times as you want tonight, just know I'm not done with you unless I say so." John chuckled as Roger moaned.

Roger practically screamed as he soaked his pants with the warm white liquid, panting as he begged for more. John complied, pulling him through the hallway into the bedroom.

"Take them off" Roger panted, still standing, with a shirtless John on the bed. John grabbed Roger's waist, and pulled him close enough to undo the button and the zipper of the jeans. John pulled at the waistband of the pants until they were all the way down, making sure to drag his finger along Roger’s bulge. Roger’s breath hitched as he felt the cold air through his undergarments. He whined when John didn’t immediately take them off of him. John finally pulled down the boxers and Roger let out a deep breath, his rock hard cock free from the pressure of the boxers holding him back. John got to jerking off Roger’s cock almost immediately, and Roger let out a moan. It wasn’t long before John took Roger’s entire 5 inches into his mouth. Roger grabbed the brunette’s long hair and shoved himself into John’s mouth as far as possible, already close to an orgasm for the second time. John’s tongue swirled around, giving certain sensations to Roger that felt new every time, because of how amazing it felt. 

“John, ‘M gonna-“ He didn’t get to finish before he unleashed his load into John’s mouth, white liquid spilling out of the sides of his mouth. John carefully swallowed the warm liquid while still stroking Roger’s painfully hard cock.

“You’re very sensitive tonight. Is it because you’re excited to spend the rest of your life with me?” John said after he finished swallowing. Roger nodded. 

“Yes sir.” Roger stated. John smirked up at him, grabbing him and throwing him gently onto the bed as to not hurt him.

"Maybe, Roger, if you sucked me off, fucking you would be a bit easier for both of us." Roger nodded furiously, moving toward John to take off the pants.

John smirked at his willingness. "You're already ready to take my cock into your mouth?" He chuckled, still keeping that dominant voice he kept while in bed. "Little slut. All good and ready just for me." Roger got to work stroking John's cock.

"Only the best for you, sir." After speaking, Roger took John's entire seven inches into his mouth. John groaned and grabbed Roger's hair, twisting it to get a good hold on him, causing Roger to moan sending vibrations through John's cock. 

"You're so good for me, Rog." Roger looked up at John, smiling with only his deep crystal blue eyes, as his mouth was currently wrapped around John's cock. John bucked into Roger's mouth, suppressing a moan, and Roger gagged. He loved the feeling of John's cock being so deep inside his mouth that it was hard to breathe. It didn't hurt him however, it just made him want John's cock inside of his arse even more. John tugged on Roger's hair even more.

"I'm gonna come, Rog." Roger nodded, bobbing back and forth until John released into his mouth. Roger took John's cock out of his mouth, swallowing all of the precious liquid. 

"Fuck Rog, you're so good. Want me to grab the lube?" Roger nodded, still unable to speak due to there still being John's come inside of his mouth. John disappeared and reappeared with a small bottle. Roger practically whined, as John poured some of the lube on his cock, begging for John to just put _ something _ inside of him already. Roger wanted to cum just thinking about it. He didn't have to wait long, thankfully, and John had his fingers all lubed up and ready to put them in. He ordered Roger to turn over on the bed to which he properly obeyed. Without having to even say it, Roger stuck his arse up in the air so John could have easier access. John got ready to push a finger in, not before slowly licking the surface. 

"Fuuck, Deaks… fuck me please…" It wasn't the first time John had seen Roger like this; a naked, blushing, moaning mess. Of course it wasn't new. 

John slowly pushed his index finger, causing Roger to let out a low moan, almost a cry for more. John picked up his want for more, so he stuck it up farther, getting ready to add another finger, not before finding Roger's prostate causing him to squirm in pleasure. He stuck the second finger in, opening the hole more. John started going in and out with his fingers, slowly adding the third finger in. This caused Roger to moan then whisper "If you don't get that massive cock of yours inside me soon, I swear I'm gonnaaaaAAAh!" He didn't get to finish due to John hitting his prostate over and over with the fingers. 

"John, sir, can I please have your giant cock inside of me? Please.." Roger begged between moans. John pulled out his fingers, positioning himself to put his cock inside of Roger.

"Ready, Rog?" John always asked before putting it in.

"Yes, yes, oh god a million times yes!" Not long after Roger's plead, John's cock was going in and Roger moaned so loud they could bet the people all the way in America could hear them. They didn't care who in hell heard them, because John was so deep inside of Roger neither of them cared. Roger was still a moaning mess when John pulled out.  
"Flip over, I wanna see your pretty face." Roger happily obliged, knowing that John loved to see Roger during sex. The blonde positioned himself to allow John to have easy access in, and _ god _was it worth it. Roger let out a moan stronger than any moan John had ever heard from him. That just persuaded him to go in and out faster, leaving Roger to moan every time he got moved back and forth, blabbering incoherently along the lines of either "fuckfuckfuckfuck" or "yesyesyes". Whatever he was saying was definitely in pleasure.

"You like that, huh Rog?" John teased, lifting Roger up enough to smack his arse, earning a scream of pleasure in response. John bent down over Roger, still going in and out, giving Roger a hickey near his neck.

John decided to, while continuing to go in and out of Roger, to pump Roger's cock. That made Roger even closer to coming for the (third? fourth? he didn't know.) time.

"Deaks, aah, I'm gonna-" He could hardly finish as he came all over his stomach, John's stroking sending him over the edge. He could still keep going though; he thrived for overstimulation. He could keep going for forever; as long as John was there he could come a million times in a day if needed to. 

"You okay to keep going?" John asked him in a soothing voice.

"God yes, I could keep going forever, sir, as long as it meant you were inside of me." 

John smirked. "If we went forever, how could we have our wedding?" 

Roger chuckled as John pressed his lips to his.

"Deaks, keep going until you come inside of me."

"If you say so." John crawled up to the headboard of the bed. "C'mon, sit."

Roger crawled up to John, setting himself in his lap, letting John's cock slide into him easily. He let out a breathy moan as John pulled him down so he was all the way inside.

Roger moaned as John grabbed ahold of his hips to help him up and down. John leaned forward enough to hastily yet empathetically make out with Roger as he bounced up and down. This proved difficult for John but he loved having his mouth on Roger's, even in his lap moving as quickly as he could. 

He lived for the moans that would escape Roger's mouth as they took small breaks in between kisses. John was at this point letting his hands do whatever they wanted to Roger as he bounced up and down. His right hand was stroking Roger's cock as he bounced, making it harder for Roger to not come again, for what would have now been the fourth time.John had only come once in Roger's mouth, compared to Roger's four, and planned to let Roger come as many times as he wanted before himself.

With his left hand, John had grabbed a portion of Roger's hair and pulled, trailing his lips down to his neck and sucking.

"Deaks! I'm gonna-" He was interrupted by a tug on his hair. "ah… I'm gonna come again." John took a break from giving the blonde hickeys to say "Come for me, Rog. You're so beautiful." Hearing that had Roger coming again, getting come all over John's stomach. 

John removed his hands from where they had been and moved to help pull Roger off of his cock. Roger whimpered at the sudden emptiness, knowing that they were just switching positions so John could come. They migrated into John's favourite position; spooning. (Not that it wasn't obvious, but it was also Roger's favourite.)

They positioned themselves to John could put his cock back into Roger. It slid in with an "ooh" as this position really got the brunette off. Roger could hear John grunting in and out of Roger while he let John do his thing.

"Moan for me, Rog." John asked; however, Roger knew that it wasn't a request; it was an order.

"I'm so close. Moan for me, my angel." Oh, and did Roger moan. He had already gotten close to coming again, hoping to come at the same time as John. His moans got quicker as John went harder. "Fuck, John, don't stop~" Roger moaned. 

"Keep saying my name." John said through one breath.

"John, oh John, I love you so much John…" Roger let out an even bigger moan. "John please come inside me. I'm gonna…"

"Me too, Rog. Me too." Within a few thrusts you could tell John was about to come, and as soon as John slowed down a bit Roger came for the last time that night at the same time as John, Roger's arse getting filled with John's cum as he released his load inside of him. Both of them were panting as John pulled out.

"I'll go get the supplies." John got up, giving a kiss to Roger's lips and going to grab the box they kept in the bathroom for aftercare.

Roger was surprised he didn't fall asleep right away due to exhaustion. He felt a hand on his arm, while a warm towel wiped around his legs and stomach.

"Do you need some water, babe?" It wasn't until then that Roger realized his throat hurt from screaming and moaning, and he nodded. John came back into the room with a glass of water, and Roer could hardly utter a thank you due to his throat hurting. After John was finished cleaning, he snuggled up against Roger on the bed underneath the blanket.

"That was amazing, John." Roger smiled, voice still hoarse. "Although I never got to finish writing out the checks, I'm glad I stopped. 'Cause I not only got a fiancee, i got the most amazing sex ever. John smiled into a deep sleep, closely followed by Roger, arms wrapped around each other.

The next morning, they woke to Roger's phone ringing. He grabbed it to press accept, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Roger said into the phone.

"Pay your damn mortgage, Roger!" 


	2. Brian pays his own mortgage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian pays his own bills, and tells Roger how easy it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you zoe & everyone in the queen stans discord server for encouraging me to write part two  
honestly this is so dumb HSIHSKJK

Brian sat at the kitchen table, ignoring the sounds of his flatmates fucking in their bedroom. Brian just wanted to pay his fair share of the bills, without hearing the bed creaking and Roger’s high pitched moans.

The black pen he was writing with hit the paper, and he started writing his name out on a check. A loud yelp from upstairs almost coaxed Brian into running up there and telling them to  _ shut the fuck up,  _ but he didn't dare interrupt the two men  _ playing intense twister.  _

He finished the last check and went to sleep, trying to ignore the loud "Yes, John~"s coming from the room next to his, only falling asleep after putting in headphones.

-

"Me and John are engaged." Roger announced at the breakfast table. Brian looked astonished and Freddie just nodded. 

"That explains all of the loud noises coming from your room last night. Pillow fight again?" Freddie wiggled his eyebrows, and Roger almost chucked a spoon at him. 

"Congratulations. Although, Roger, I did notice a few pieces of paper left on the table. Did you forget to pay your bills again?" Roger's face flushed and John laughed. 

"So  _ that's  _ why I had to beg you to come with me. You were paying your bills."

"I only had to do my mortgage, but you were so insistent to force me to go get ice cream…"

"Hey, I didn't even ask you FOR ice cream. You just drove."

"Fuck you!" Roger retaliated, sarcasm present in his voice.    
  


"I did a pretty good job of that last night, thank you very much." Milk came out of Brian's nose from laughing, and Freddie dropped his spoon onto the table.

After calming down from laughing, Brian spoke again. "Seriously, Roger, it isn't that hard to just pay your damn mortgage."   
  


"Yeah but I got that good fuck thoughhh"


	3. Take a damn shower, Roger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is pure crack
> 
> this is for you cam

roger stepped into da shower

he washed himself

not in his clothes 

he was NOT washing his clothes

just himself

john said he stanky and fishy

so he got in da shower

he washed himself

with da shampoo and conditioner 

and da body soap

his eyebrow filler came off

the blonde hair dye washed out

but he didnt care

he was clean

he took a damn shower

-rupi kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to cam
> 
> follow me on twt @deakylovebot

**Author's Note:**

> "pay your damn mortgage, roger!" is a reference to a paper i wrote in my Life Skills class; with the main character, Roger, being named after my bassoon (yes i name my instruments) who is named after Roger Taylor. (my bassoon's full name is 'Rogah Taylah, the singah and the drummah from a group called Queen')
> 
> anyway go follow my twitter @disco___deaky (yes thats three underscores)


End file.
